


Red Roses || ff

by Lorenzzzeu



Category: K-pop, iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, Fanfic, Fanfiction, Fluff, Junhoe - Freeform, K-Pop - Freeform, Korean, Multi, Short Story, YG, iKON - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-22 19:16:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18533791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lorenzzzeu/pseuds/Lorenzzzeu
Summary: She opened her apartment door to hundreds of roses. She knew they were from him; he had found her.





	Red Roses || ff

Walking to my school isn't my type. Geez, it is even raining today. Even though my school is not that far, I want to ride a bus since I don't want to get dirty and looks like I am getting home already.

"Yah, Jihyo. Just ride a bus because it is literally raining cats and dogs out there." my mom said while giving me my allowance for thisday.

"Yeah, mom. I know."

I started to walk towards the door.

"Remember," my mom suddenly said. "to take care and do not trust strangers easily, right? Love you!"

I rolled my eyes playfully, "Well, mom. Good news, I also know that too. I am a strong brave girl. You know that, don't you mom?" 

She laughed and hugged me, "Take care and leave now because you are gonna be late if you don't."

I went outside our house and went to the waiting shed that is basically ten walks from our house.

Just a few minutes, the bus stopped at the waiting shed. I waited and rode the bus. As I walked through the bus, I just realized that there are many people or in other words all of the seats are taken. But, lucky for me, there was a man that left the bus. I sitted at that seat.

"Are you studying at Seoul University? Cause I noticed that we have the same logo of the school."

Of course, duh.

I looked at him, "I am studying at Jeju Island and my class is on 8."

He looked at me, "But that is far from here." 

"Exactly." 

Seconds have passed and awkwardness is already there. The raining stopped also.

"By the way, I'm Koo Junhoe and I think we have the same year and class."

Do not trust strangers easily.

"I'm Kim Jihyo and I am in my graduating year of high school life."

Wow, you do not trust stranger easily, Jihyo. I'm so proud of you.

He looked at me, "You are pre- I mean me too." 

"How come I didn't see you before? Are you a transferee? It is already mid year." I asked curiously.

"Uhm yeah, we just moved here and we are here now at school." He said then he pushed the button, signaling the driver that someone is going down the bus and that is we.

I just noticed that he is so tall like a tall tree, lmao. 

I sighed, "Why are you so tall? Is it that you drink something?"

"Uhm, no?"

"Or that you always sleep like everyday and everynight?"

"That is accurate but no too."

"Maybe you are always doing something?"

"What? No!"

"Why are you so defen-"

He looked at me, "Genes. G-E-N-E-S"

"Okay okay. I get it. I am just kidding." I laughed.

Then we just talked and laughed about some thing after that while we are walking all the way up to our class.

● ● ●

We just got dismissed and I just said to Junhoe that I am gonna meet him outside the school. For your information, Junhoe introduced himself earlier which I really think his introduction for himself is funny. I do not know why.

I am walking at the hallway, thinking how to be not a lazy student.

But then, suddenly, someone just bumped into me. Cliché.

I dropped my things on the floor, and I just noticed who was this person. It was Hanbin a.k.a. my two-year crush for now. Yeah.

I suddenly gets shy and picked my things on the floor fast. But, somehow, Hanbin helped me. 

I blushed. I mean, how can you not like this person. He got it all. His good-looking face, well-built body, smile, intelligence, all-in-all he is perfect! 

Even though he has that cold-look at his face, I still admire him.

We stand up and he asked me, "Are you okay? I'm sorry, I was thinking about something."

Oof, same. We are so destined to each other. Lol, that was corny.

"It is okay. I'm sorry, it is my fault too since I am not looking on my way. Thank you." I bowed.

"Well yeah, see you next time. Bye Jihyo." He smiled. 

HE SMILED AT ME! OMG! GUYS I REPEAT, HE SMILED AT ME!

I literally blushed hard right that time and I walked away from him. I went to my locker to hide my blushing face there.

"Yah, Kim Jihyo!" 

I turned over to see who called me. Oh it's Koo Junhoe, guys.

"Yeah, what's your problem?" I asked.

He scratched his head, "Uhm nothing. Are you okay?"

I nodded my head, "Let's go!"

We are walking together because it's not raining and we have the same neighborhood. He just said that when we have our break a while ago. Yeah, cool.

● ● ●

"Thank you for all that talk and for walking me here. See you tomorrow!" I smiled and waved at him.

He also did the same as I walked into the house.

"Who's that guy over there, huh Jihyo?" 

What?! That scared me.

"Mom, he is just my classmate."

"Oh okay."

Wow.

"I'm just gonna prepare our dinner. Get change and wait for your father to arrive."

I nodded and went upstairs to get change.

Well, I didn't expected that we'll get close like that earlier. My mom just basically advised  me not to trust strangers easily. But he is my classmate.

After I changed, I heard the doorbell so I went down quickly. I opened the door and saw my father.

"Welcome home dad!" I laughed, hugged him, and kissed his cheek.

He sighed, "Are you okay today?"

I nodded.

"Come on guys, dinner is ready!" my mom shouted from the dinning room.

My dad looked at me, "Let's go!"

● ● ●

After 1 month...

Tomorrow is Christmas Day everyone! 

My mom and dad are in the kitchen and are preparing foods that we are gonna eat later. I love foods~

Well, me, I am just here at my bedroom because my mom told me to just rest. But, I wanted to help them.

I am using my laptop and logged in at my Facebook account. 

Omg, Hanbin just chatted me. I wonder what is it.

"Uhm Jihyo, I want to tell you this because I can't hold it back anymore. I really really like you. I will wait for your answer."

What? 

What?

Wha- Wait. What will I answer? Oh, help me.

I want to chat June about this and need his advise.

"Yah June. There is something that I need to talk you about asap." 

I am nervous right now. 

"What is that?"

"Uhm, Hanbin just confessed at me like today."

I waited for his reply.

Why is he taking too long?

"Uhm slr, did you really like him?"

"Uhh, I really admire him." But...

"Then answer to him yes."

Then, he went offline.

I just sitted there, confused.

"Kim Jihyo! Let's eat! The Christmas will start at 2 minutes." my mom shouted.

● ● ●

After 9 months...

"Hey Hanbin, why are you absent for these past few days?" I asked, waiting for his answer.

He sighed, "I just- there is uhm, I have a personal problem that I needed to solve, Jihyo."

I nodded and hugged him to make him realize that I am always here for him.

I looked outside the classroom and saw June there, standing and looking at us. Then, he started to walk away."

"Wait Hanbin. I am just gonna go to restroom."

I started to find Junhoe and I saw him sitting at the bench near the big tree. 

"Yah June!"

He looked at me, "What are you doing here?"

I sitted next to him and looked at him.

"Why are you avoiding me?" I asked.

He just looked at me there with no answer.

"Why? I missed you. I missed you talking with some weird stuffs."

"Uhm. I j-just got b-busy w-with some s-stuffs." 

I know he is lying. But, I think it is kind of some personal problem.

"You know I am here June, I am your friend."

"Yeah friend, right." he muttered.

What is his problem?

"Here," he gave me a red rose, "I heard you like this kind of flower thingy."

"Thank you. I love it." I smiled and hugged him. "Let's go, we will be late."

He just nodded and followed me all the way to the classroom with the 'happy' atmosphere surrounding us.

● ● ●

"Okay class dismissed!" Then the bell went off.

"Jihyo let's talk."

Sh-

"What are we gonna talk about?" I asked.

"Everything. Follow me."

I followed him and we went to the bench, Junhoe and I, sitted earlier .

"Why do you go near Junhoe?" 

What? Is he actually-

"Because he's my friend?"

"Oh more like a boyfriend." he stated.

"Doesn't he? He is a boy and my friend so boyfriend. This is the most nonsense conversation I ever had."

I started to walk away from him.

"I'm sorry."

I stopped. Well, he should be.

"Okay, forgiven. Do not talk like that again."

● ● ●

"Juneeeyaaa, let's watch the movie Gonjiam. Jebal! I want someone to watch it with me."

"Why can't you watch it with your boyfriend?"

"He said he is busy with his family so come with me. I'll treat you. Please~"

"Okay okay. Meet me there. I can't pick you up since I just woke up and you need to buy tickets. Bye."

I smiled because he is coming with me!

● ● ●

I just got here in this mall and went to counter to buy some tickets. The time I picked is four pm so that we can eat dinner later.

"Why is he taking too long?"

It is already 3:30 pm and I haven't bought any snacks for the movie yet.

I picked my phone and tried to call him.

But, someone answered it.

"Hello?" she asked.

I get nervous, "Uhm who is this?"

"His mom." 

"Where is June?"

"Don't you dare come here. It is all your fault! It's your fault why Junhoe is in the hospital." she cried.

It feels like the time has stopped. I am in state of shock. My tears started to fall.

"Whenever you are with him, my J-junhoe started to get b-bad things. H-he always got sick and worst, h-he got into an a-accident." she cried. "The bus that he rode on bumped into a car which the person inside the car got escaped. I think it is in purpose. Do not come here you little."

Then she hanged up.

I started to cry hard here in this bench, not caring who sees me.

I felt ny heart is tearing apart. It hurts so much.

● ● ●

I am in my bedroom here. Crying and crying over again. Junhoe's mom is correct, it is all my fault. This is all my fault! 

"This all my fault!" I sniffed and cried loudly.

His mom never want me to visit him. I want to see him.

Someone knocked on my door, "Jihyo? Are you okay? Eat your dinner please. You haven't ate your breakfast and lunch even yesterday. If you want to eat, your food is at your door."

I heard footsteps walking away from here.

I thought I am the strong brave woman. I wish I could be that woman.

● ● ●

After 1 year...

We just got graduated and we are now college in our next school year but without Junhoe. That tall man. I missed him so much. I do not have any news about hime beside him in the hospital. His mom never allowed it.

"Jihyo."

I turned around to see who was it. Hanbin.

"Congratulations, jagi." he smiled at me then I did the same.

"Are you okay?"

No. Never ever.

"Uhm yes. I just got sick. But, the graduation makes me fine, I guess." I lied and whispered that last part.

He hugged me and I hugged him back.

"This is for you" Then, he gave me a bouquet of red flowers but thorny. It is different from him.

"Jihyo, let's go we are gonna eat at a restaurant." my dad shouted.

My parents does not approve with our relationship because we are still young and also my mom, being a protective mother for her child, said that I didn't knew him well.

I knew that it is hard to trust people easily but why did I easily trust  Junhoe even though we did not knew each other that day?

● ● ●

After 1 year again...

"Jihyo, Jihyo! Are you in there?" my mom knocked on my door.

I sighed, "Yes mom, I am in here."

She opened the door and greeted me "Happy 18th birthday Jihyo!" she smiled and hugged me.

"Wow, you are so beautiful in that blue dress just like me." she winked at me. 

"Uhm Jihyo, I have something to tell you."

I looked at my mom, curious about that.

"I just found out that Junhoe and his family moved to other city. I think it is in Daegu. They moved him into another hospital."

My tears are threatening to fall again.

"Don't cry baby. You will ruin your make-up." she smiled at me.

"Don't worry mom, I will find him."

● ● ●

Omg, 18 roses is coming up. I am so nervous. I wish Junhoes is here.

*Music starts playing*

Well, the first 16 are my relatives and some friend and classmate. 

I wish Junhoe will be here with me.

I have those red roses that reminds me of Junhoe. 

The next one that I will dance is my dad.

"Sorry if I'm your next dance." he laughed.

I laughed, "Well, why does it have to be this way?"

We laughed at the same time while we danced.

The last man is my escort, my boyfriend Hanbin. 

"Happy birthday jagiya." he greeted at me.

I smiled, "Thank you." 

"Do not forget that I am always here for you, right? I will never hurt my precious woman of my life. I love you."

"I love you too." I hugged him.

Can I trust him now?

● ● ●

After many years...

Why? Why does it have to turn like this? Why did he changed? 

He is so different from the Hanbin that I knew before. He always hurt me, he always pass his works into me, he always say bad things to me, he curses, I always wonder if he still loves me or more like loved me.

He hurts me physically and emotionally. I love him, don't I?

I want to create a poem now to lessen the stress that I am experiencing right now. I got this hobby from Junhoe. I miss him so much.

I didn't found him in Daegu. But, somehow, I will find a way to find him.

Dawn acts like a shallow secrets behind storm, like a wind that broke all those sleepless nights. I want to say that what you see is not what the story tells you to be, if you believe then you are on his trap.

Yes, trap. Trap that worth falling for.I was okay when I met him it feels like there's nothing wrong with everything it feels like no one's gonna stop us.

But suddenly...it is all a lie.

I told you earlier what you see is not always the truth because there is no cliché story happened at all. I want to wake from this nightmare.

Because I know that someday all those person that I love will someday fade away from this paradise.

Roses, what a beautiful flower, bloody red it is, your lips kept pushing on mine. That feeling was knocking my senses but it has thorn that pushing me away from you. I want to run and stay away from darkness.

Bruises, lies, hurts are all I've got. Do you still love me the same as I love you?

As I opened the door of brightness something whispering on my ears telling that I shouldn't done this way but what can I do if I can't help falling inlove with you?

"KIM JIHYO! COOK FOR DINNER NOW! I HAVE TO LEAVE!"

He is always leaving. I just can't say anything to others because he is threatening me, threatening my family.

● ● ●

After I cooked for my nice boyfriend, I went to my apartment that my parents gave me 3 years ago. Atleast here, I got my peace and relax.

I went to the sixth floor and went to my apartment's door. I stand over there just for a while since my head started to hurt. 

I waited for minutes and opened the door.

But, I was left in shock.

There are red roses, purely red and fresh, and no thorns. 

Junhoe is here...

I started to look for him inside my apartment but I didn't find him nor somebody. I started to cry because I just realized....

I just realized that I love him.

I saw a red card and saw the message.

Hi my Jihyo! I am sorry for saying this for too late. I love you, not as a friend. I will always love you and I will miss you. Bye~

\- Juneeeyaaa~

"Junhoe, please come out. I love you!" I cried.

Then, my head starts to spin faster. The red roses that I see before was now all black. I started to lose my conscious.

● ● ●

I woke up and saw a bright light and white painted room. Am I in the hospital?

"Jeffrey, I will tell her the truth when things are okay."

I closed my eyes quickly.

"Just remember don't tell her yet. It might affect her." my dad said.

"But...Junhoe is her friend. Poor guy. He is so young and he is so generous to our child. His mom said that he ordered her to bring that flowers there because he told her that Jihyo loves red flowers. But by the way, w-why did he died?" 

W-what?

I started to cry loudly and tears are continuously falling.

"Jihyo! Jihyo!"

 

T H E E N D

 

○●○●○●○●○

Hello everyone, this is my first time posting my fanfic here. I already posted it in iKON Amino. Hope you all like it


End file.
